eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Laststandb
Welcome to my talk page, please leave a message by pressing the "Leave message" button. Feel free to ask for help or advice, that's what I'm here for. Of course, I'll probably just encourage you and say your doing mostly the right thing anyways Laststandb 01:40, May 1, 2010 (UTC) This discussion has been Archived no title Hey,I got your message and I am sorry that I have not been around very recently. Unfortunately school has kept my time rather occupied. I looked at Scarfaceshifter and he looks qualified and from my previous experience with ToiletPro I would say that besides you, he is the best candidate. If everyone agrees, let me know and I will give them both rights. See you around! - Gaelen S. Thanks for that It's pretty exiting that you nominated me earlier, so i practically didn't have to ask at all haha! I also noted what you did with all the weapon pages, it really helps the organization plus we finally started to use all those ancient and lost in time templates. Just by the way, you talk page was a bit messy after archiving, so fixed it up; following you, i archived my talk too. Scarface.Shifter 16:06, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Rejoined I just restarted with a profile (previously was contributing as an anon), and I already created two pages: Special Staregy Exoquatic+Antimatter Jet and Rogue Players/ Mercenaries. While these two previous pages be a problem for me? MasterStrategist 22:20, May 15, 2010 (UTC)MasterStrategist Clan Wars and Politics: Addition of Rogues/Mercenaries? Should I add a section to to the Clan Wars page for known rogues/mercenaries and their current alliances? or place that onto the actual Rogues/Mercenaries page? MasterStrategist 22:49, May 15, 2010 (UTC)MasterStrategist can you change the "Ripper" (Ripper Jr in weapons) page into a disambiguation page? I'm not sure if you can change titles, but that page would be better suited as a disambiguation page because the title is already "Ripper". I am going to make an actual Ripper Jr. page as that Ripper page is messy, and it talks about the Pro and Jr. Falzarfz2 06:39, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Co-op category I deleted it, b/c i had t rethink it a bit. My question is, where to put the links to this co-op category so it is easily accessible? Scarface.Shifter 18:07, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Just came up with this suggestion, what i did is put a link to 'game modes' category from the Types Of Play page. I thinks that pretty logical/reasonable b/c new users are most likely to look for it there. what do you think? Scarface.Shifter 18:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) After hearing what Bondzox had to say i just put it back into General category like it used to be. Scarface.Shifter 19:04, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Final touch Hey, you did everything exactly like i intended, great! now there's the final piece to the puzzle; on the General category page, there will be a link that i put on the top. could you make it into a sub-category please? Thank you! Scarface.Shifter 20:33, May 16, 2010 (UTC) *Could you also get the side-bar co-op button to link to co-op category instead of Co-op page with links. you can also delete the co-op page itself, since it was only to temporary substitute the category which wasn't in place back then. I hope I can become admin soon, so I don't have to bother you like this anymore. Scarface.Shifter 00:30, May 17, 2010 (UTC) okay If you like it, let's just keep it that way. And I'll quickly undo some of my changes to homepage, so everything will be back how it was. Scarface.Shifter 00:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) request for deletion i had already made a Stinger Jr page prior to the one in this link (http://eliminatepro.wikia.com/wiki/Stinger_Jr.). Can you delete the page in the link? Falzarfz2 08:10, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Hello, i haven't heard from you in a while. What did you & other admins decide on subject of my promotion? B/c Galeen mentioned that if "everyone agrees, I will give them both rights" Scarface.Shifter 23:51, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Galeen, granted me admin rights today. Once again, big thanks for your nomination! Scarface.Shifter 01:02, May 20, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks for the help :D Falzarfz2 07:21, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I am much happier now Yes, i am real happy too. we can finally be colleagues :D oh, by the way, do you mind if i delete a couple pages with vandalism/irrelevant content( such as: new users asking questions by creating an article, b/c they are unfamiliar with wikia structure) without any sort of discussions? Scarface.Shifter 02:02, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure Alright, I'll delete any clan-specific articles outside Add Me Lists. Scarface.Shifter 02:08, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Good Yup, it's a great template. I'll struggle for a bit with trying to make it in a 2 row thing (god, i hate wiki formatting) and if i fail, I'll just continue to scan through wikia pages that need to be deleted. Scarface.Shifter 02:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Success! Ok man, i pulled it off! I merged them into one navigation box; see the Co-op template below: Make sure to look into the code, you'll probably laugh really hard if you see HOW i did it. Scarface.Shifter 02:50, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Cheats/glitches page There's this new page emerging about cheats and glitches, do you think we should allow/encourage that on the wikia or make it a taboo subject? personally i am not against it, unless they start mentioning glitches that help gain unfair advantages such as Vaporizer cheat, which is very frequently abused in Courtyard and Warehouse and it's pissing a lot of people off(including me), b/c they can't get up in the glass area and get revenge on the 'cheater'. So for now, I'll let it be; but if they mention Vaporizer cheat, I'll have to undo & lock the page. Scarface.Shifter 18:34, May 22, 2010 (UTC) cheats page I'll keep a close watch on it then Scarface.Shifter 12:59, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, someone deleted it :P no worries then. Scarface.Shifter 13:03, May 26, 2010 (UTC)